


Lovely Mercies

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital, Port Charles, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Grey's Anatomy ripoff, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: My own shameless spin on Grey's Anatomy using soap opera characters. Very AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**** Chapter 1: Orientation   
  
**_Seattle Mercy Hospital_ **   
  
Dr. Evelyn “Eve” Lambert positioned her name tag over the crest of her left breast and read the word “Intern” on it backwards in the mirror. _“nretnI.”_ After all of this time – after all she had been through and all it had taken to get here there - she had finally arrived. At the right place in her life. At the right time.   
  
_Here I am world,_ she thought throwing out her arms and spinning around. The bathroom door creaked open and a pretty, curly-haired young woman in pink scrubs walked inside. Eve smiled at her and flushed a little at being caught acting so childishly. She hurried out of the bathroom and started down the hall.   
  
She had arrived... Now all she had to do was find the auditorium.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Dr. Ian Devlin sighed as he dropped the phone into its cradle. He had just had a very unpleasant conversation with his soon-to-be-ex-wife and he felt like throwing something. How dare she insinuate that somehow he had been the cause of their marriage breaking up? Was she not the one who had cheated – and not the other way around?   
  
“Who does she think she is?” He muttered. “She can’t talk to me that way. I should call her back and set her straight but I don’t have time dammit!”   
  
He groaned when he glanced at his watch. Three minutes until the new intern orientation began and unfortunately he had to make an appearance as much as he hated the idea of being surrounded by a group of nervous, eager young physicians who had likely barely scraped through their med school classes by the skin of their teeth.   
  
He grabbed a stack of folders off of the desk and standing, he walked to the door. He started to walk out into the hallway when he was bumped into by someone and his folders went flying every which way. “Dammit,” he cursed.   
  
“I’m sorry,” a decidedly feminine voice said and as he bent over to pick the charts up, he saw slender knees drop to the ground in front of him. He was going to shout at her but then he happened to look up at her and meet her eyes. They were dark – the same color as melted chocolate with cinnamon swirled in it. Her equally dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had a flush of embarrassment on her pretty face.   
  
“Uh …” He said. He was never one to be at a loss for words. “Its fine, nurse.”   
  
She smirked and tapped her name tag. “Its _doctor,_ actually,” she said.   
  
“Sorry –“ he read the name tag - “Dr. Lambert.”   
  
“It’s okay,” she said with an easy smile. “Do you know you are the very first person to call me that?”   
  
“No, I had no idea,” he said with a lazy smirk. “I assume you will be at the intern orientation today?”   
  
“Yes. If I can find it,” she answered with a chuckle. They finished gathering the folders and she passed them over to him. Her hand briefly grazed his arm and he was surprised to feel a little shiver streak through him, despite the warm temperature in the building.   
  
“I happen to be going over there myself. I’ll show you the way,” he said.   
  
She smiled. “Thanks, Dr … Devlin,” she said peering at his tag as they moved down the hallway.   
  
“You’re welcome,” he said. He was curious how such a beautiful woman - who could easily be a model, _or_ a well-paid porn star – had ended up as a doctor, but didn’t want to ask because once he started asking her things, he would never want to stop. Already her beauty and easy charm had intrigued him.   
  
It was best to keep his distance.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
“But, Karen, you don’t understand –“ Dr. Joe Scanlon shouted from where he stood at the bank of payphones in the sixth floor waiting room. He noticed a man in a wheelchair staring at him and he turned, lowering his voice. “There is a lot of pressure on me.”   
  
Karen Wexler sighed from 3,000 miles away in her apartment in San Francisco, California. “I understand, Joe. Your job is important to you. Of course I am going to miss you but you need to calm down. I just wish you wouldn’t make such a big deal over nothing.”   
  
“How can you say that? I have to juggle fifteen hour days and also worry that my girlfriend is being hit on all the time by her ex,” Joe said. He had that familiar ache of need building behind his forehead and tried to push it down as best as he could, although he wasn’t very successful.   
  
“Jagger is _not_ hitting on me!” Karen hissed. “He is being kind to help me move into my new apartment – that’s all. He has no interest in me romantically.”   
  
“And if he did?” Joe asked, swallowing over the lump in his throat. He was sweating, his hands were clammy, and he could hardly catch his breath. This thing was going to kill him if he didn’t kick the habit once and for all.   
  
Karen groaned. “Don’t go there … Just go to your orientation and kick some ass on the job,” she said.   
  
He nodded to himself. “Okay, bye. I love you.”   
  
“Bye,” she said and then there was a dial tone. _So much for an “I love you” back,_ he thought bitterly.   
  
He felt the headache and other physical symptoms intensifying so he quickly opened his backpack and dug around until he found the small white tablet. He ducked into the empty hallway and downed it in one swallow despite the achiness in his throat. All he needed was one and now he could get through the day. At least he hoped that was the case.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
“What’s a beautiful girl like you doing in a crummy, disease-ridden place like this?” a male voice came from behind Dr. Robin Scorpio. She was standing at the buffet table in the auditorium stacking a plate with baby carrots.   
  
She didn’t look up at the man. “Does that line ever work?” she asked.   
  
“Is it working on you?” the man asked, leaning close to her. This time Robin did look over at him. She noticed immediately that he was strikingly handsome with a tall, slim frame and dark hair. He had a chin so perfect that it looked to have been chiseled with a tiny knife. He also had the cockiest expression on his face and she almost despised him at first glance.   
  
“Oh yeah,” Robin said. “That’s why I’m moving away,” she said, grabbing up her plate and pointedly walking away.   
  
“You can run but you can’t hide forever,” he called after her.   
  
She shook her head and went to stand in the corner where she began to munch on her crunchy carrots. She did glance over at him once and saw him chatting up a petite blonde in green hospital-issue scrubs like her own. _What a player,_ she thought. _What a total player. Ugh – I cannot stand guys like that._   
  
Being as petite and docile-looking as she was, guys like that Neanderthal naturally thought that she had to be an easy target. But Robin Scorpio was not even close to being one. She had no time for mind games. She was here to work and make something of herself while she still could, and no one – especially some playboy wannabe doctor Dr. Hottie-type - was going to stand in her way.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
“Dr. Forrester?” Chief of Staff Alan Quartermaine approached her.   
  
Bridget put down the stem of broccoli she was about to put in her mouth and looked up. “Hello, Dr. Quartermaine.”   
  
“Hello, there to you too.” He said. “How do you like Seattle? It’s different than Los Angeles, isn’t it?”   
  
“Most definitely,” Bridget answered. “Its rained almost every day since I got here last Tuesday.”   
  
“Well I am sure you’ll adjust,” Alan said assuredly. “We at Seattle Mercy will make sure of that.”   
  
Bridget smiled. “You can control the weather for me?”   
  
Alan chuckled. “No, but we can make sure your stay is as comfortable as possible.”   
  
“Thank you,” she replied.   
  
“On that note, the hospital has arranged to give you your own place so you don’t have to live in some shabby apartment.”   
  
Bridget was genuinely confused. “Why would you do that for me?”   
  
“We just believe it is a nice thing to do to welcome to our staff the daughter of one of our biggest benefactors,” Alan replied.   
  
Bridget’s smile dissolved. “As much as I appreciate the offer, Dr. Quartermaine, I do not want any special treatment. In fact … please don’t tell anyone that my father has contributed in any way to this hospital. I don’t want them thinking I’m here because of my name and what my family has done.” Bridget looked startled. “I mean, I’m here because of my own merits right and not my family’s contributions?”   
  
Alan nodded. “Of course. If Paris Hilton’s father bought the whole hospital, you still wouldn’t find her on the surgical team, now would you?”   
  
Bridget nodded though she didn’t appreciate the comparison. They may both be blonde and wealthy, but she didn’t want to believe there was any other comparison to be found between her and the bimbo called Paris.   
  
“The meeting will come to order now,” a tall, slim man with sand-colored hair announced. “Dr. Quartermaine, would you like to say a few words to our new group of interns?”   
  
Alan turned. “I would appreciate that, Dr. Boardman.” He gave Bridget a smile and then walked to the front of the room, leaving her feeling slightly confused and disoriented.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
After Alan had parted with some “inspiring” words of wisdom to the new interns, orientation began. It went on for a solid four and a half hours and then Doctors’ Boardman and Devlin decided to play their own version of “twenty questions”. They started firing medical terminology at them and expected quick definitions. So far, the person with the most correct and concise answers was naturally Robin Scorpio. Dr. Chris Ramsey already found her to be insufferably obnoxious, not to mention a total ass-kisser. He decided then and there that he would have to take her down a peg – especially because she seemed to be very admired by the doctors – or at least Dr. Boardman. Dr. Devlin had stood by and fired questions without saying very much in response. He was a strange man and Chris knew there were secrets he must be keeping. Chris would make it his business to know them so he would always be sure to have the upper hand.   
  
He would make sure to know everything about everyone at the hospital – especially his fellow interns. There was the beautiful, dark-haired one named Eve Lambert who stood in the back observing the meeting and seeming to see all with her perfect mocha eyes. She looked vaguely familiar to Chris and he tried to think where he had seen or met her before but drew a blank. He would find out soon enough and he would make her his target for his first inter-hospital fling. Although of course, there was also the blonde Bridget Forrester who intrigued him almost as much. So far she had said very little and looked a little apprehensive and uneasy like she wasn’t sure she belonged there. He wouldn’t mind having a little fling with her either. Maybe if things worked out well, he would have both the blonde and the brunette at the same time …   
  
The two other men in the interns group were of no particular concern to Chris. They weren’t nearly as intelligent as him; he was sure of it, and not half so suave and good-looking. He did notice that the tallest one Patrick Drake had a roving eye and was checking out every woman from the female interns, to the olive-skinned student nurse who had been assigned coffee and donut duty. He was a clearly a player like Chris and might even believe he could beat Chris at his own game, but he had no idea who he was in competition with.   
  
The other intern named Joe was sweating and looking highly perturbed and uncomfortable. He had reached for glass after glass of water and if Chris didn’t know better, he would say Joe was strung out. If he was a drug user, it should be fun to watch him fall apart and of course, Chris could help him along the way down.   
  
No one was going to trump Chris in his race for the top. He would step on anyone he had to, to get there.  


**_TO BE CONTINUED._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**** Chapter 2: Heroine for a Day   
  
“God this has to be the most depressing day yet,” Robin moaned. The interns had been quasi-official members of the staff for two weeks now and today had been extremely hard on all of them. They were all itching to either head home to their beds and crash (preferably before sunrise) or go to the bar called “The Recovery Room” across the street and get wasted – just before crashing into their beds.   
  
“You mean three rape cases; two heart attacks and four deaths aren’t entertaining enough for you, Dr. Scorpio?” Chris sneered, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t know we were all here to put on a sock-and-puppet show solely for your entertainment.”   
  
“Bite me, Ramsey,” Robin shot back, rubbing the back of her neck.   
  
“Better yet go jump off a cliff, Ramsey, and do the whole world a favor,” Joe said. They were all taking a short break around the nurse’s station desk while they waited for the next horrible case to come in. The only two of the current interns notably absent were Bridget and Eve. They had each gone off with Doctors’ Boardman and Devlin (respectively) – god only knew where. To do rounds, or so they claimed, though the popular opinion around the hospital was that there was a lot more going on with those duos than checking stool samples.   
  
“Is that the best you could come up with, Scanlon?” Chris asked, biting into an apple and crunching on it loudly. “Sad, even for you. I suppose you only feel inspired when you’re flying high.”   
  
“Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Joe demanded, reaching for the lapels of Chris’s lab coat. Chris managed to sidestep him and laughed.   
  
Patrick looked up from where he was flirting with the cute, curly-haired nurse Gabriela Garza who didn’t seem very receptive to his attentions. “Can you two chill out?” Patrick asked, stepping between them. “This is a hospital not a wrestling cage. Although if Dr. Scorpio and Nurse Garza would like to –“   
  
“Stuff it,” Robin said.   
  
Joe walked up behind Robin. “Want to take a little walk? I know I could use a break from all of this garbage.”   
  
“I would love to,” Robin said, hooking her arm in Joe’s as they strolled off and Chris and Patrick stared after them. When they were out of ear shot of the others, Robin asked, “Where exactly are we going?”   
  
“You know,” Joe said with a little grin.   
  
“Oh we can’t go there!” Robin declared but was smiling.   
  
“I won’t tell if you won’t.”   
  
Robin shook his hand. “Deal.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Dr. Boardman and Dr. Forrester walked out of a patient’s room. They had been walking the floor for the past two hours and Bridget’s feet ached but she wasn’t about to complain. Not when Mark – Boardman has insisted she call him “Mark” when they were not around colleagues – was being so nice to her.   
  
Perhaps a little too nice, she couldn’t help but think at times. She could have sworn she felt his hand swipe her bottom at least twice during their rounds but she wrote it off to an overactive imagination. Because when she had looked at his face he had shown no surprise or consternation which meant in her mind, it never happened.   
  
Still, she was of course curious as to why of all of the interns and nursing staff available, he had chosen her to be the one to accompany him on rounds, a position while not exactly coveted for excitement’s sake, was considered a time to kiss a doctor’s ass to work your way up the hospital food chain faster. It was said that no one in a hospital was lower on the rung than interns – save custodial workers, and then most of them had tenure.   
  
She decided to ask him the question that had been plaguing her mind. “Dr. Boardman –“   
  
“Mark,” he reminded her, patting her on the shoulder as they walked briskly down the hall.   
  
“Mark,” she said in almost a whisper. “I really appreciate this chance to work with such a renowned physician but why did you choose me? Any of the interns are much more capable than I am. You could have picked Doctors’ Scorpio or Ramsey easily …”   
  
“Because, Bridget, you are the one who shows the most promise. You have a healer’s heart and a healer’s hands. There is no one I would prefer under me.”   
  
Bridget raised an eyebrow. Was that a double entendre? _No, Bridget, stop making up things in your mind!_ She commanded herself.   
  
“Uh … thanks,” she said uncertainly. “So this uh, this has nothing to do with my family?”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“I mean, you know that my father donated a lot of money to this hospital. I don’t want special treatment because of that.”   
  
“Bridget, if you get special treatment, it’s only because you are special,” Boardman said and this time she was sure she felt him swipe her ass with his clipboard. But she again wrote it off as her mind imagining things that were simply not there.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Robin and Joe were standing at the window of the nursery looking in at all the little newborns alternately gurgling and crying inside of the room. “They are so adorable,” Robin cooed.   
  
“I knew you’d love this,” Joe said with a smile. “I could see things were getting tense back there.”   
  
“Yeah. It’s no secret. Ramsey seems to be quite the ass. He also seems to have it out for me. I don’t know what I did to provoke it either …”   
  
“Don’t blame yourself, Dr. Scorpio,” Joe said. “He’s just jealous that you’re the best doctor in this hospital – and that includes the so-called ‘real’ doctors.”   
  
Robin laughed. “Thanks for the compliment. But you shouldn’t sell yourself short. You’re amazing in the OR.”   
  
“I’m shaky,” Joe said with a frown. “My hands were shaking the whole time that ‘Dr. Devil’ made me do the suture on the liver transplant patient last week.”   
  
“No one could tell,” she assured him with a pat on the arm.   
  
“Thanks, Doctor Scorpio.”   
  
Robin smiled. “Please call me Robin. We’ve been working together for a couple of weeks now. I think that it's warranted.”   
  
“Robin, it is,” Joe said. His pager suddenly buzzed and he sighed. “A code brown. I’ve got to run.”   
  
“Okay, bye,” Robin said. She turned back to the window to watch the little babies, thinking one day – if she lived long enough – she was definitely going to have one of her own. Her heart cried out for it actually. She had felt so alone since her parents died in a boat explosion over ten years ago.   
  
Robin watched the babies for a few minutes and then noticed one crying in the corner crib. It was wrapped in a blue blanket and had a blue-tinted face to match. Not caring that she could get in serious trouble for being in PEDs (an area interns were not allowed to enter into unless they were actually assigned to be there), she immediately sprinted into the room and went over to the little crib and to the baby wailing inside.   
  
The blue tint in his face had faded but he still looked sickly. She smiled at him and cooed at him softly in soothing words and pressed her stethoscope to his little chest.   
  
Just then a red-haired PEDs intern strolled into the room. “What are you doing in here?”   
  
“Sorry, ah, it’s just I saw the baby … He turned blue. Are you doing any tests? He clearly has a murmur.”   
  
“It’s a benign systolic ejection murmur. It goes away with age,” the intern said smugly.   
  
“So you’re not going to do any tests?”   
  
“They aren’t needed. He’s not even in your service so go away.”   
  
_Wow, territorial much?_ Robin thought. Aloud, she simply said, “Please just check it out.”   
  
“He’s fine. Now leave before I call the chief of staff to ban your ass from here.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Eve and Ian were talking as they finished rounds. They were waiting for the elevator when they spotted Robin Scorpio storm angrily out of the pediatric ward.   
  
Dr. Devlin called to her. “Dr. Scorpio, since when do you work in pediatrics?”   
  
Robin met his eyes. “I don’t. I just thought that I could help there.”   
  
“You can help by sticking to your place. Don’t get on my bad side,” he barked. Eve looked at Robin with empathy. Dr. Devlin may be good looking but he did have a superiority complex it seemed around certain people.   
  
Ian turned to Eve. “Are you coming, Dr. Lambert?”   
  
Eve shook her head. “I’ll take the next one. I have to uh … use the restroom,” she said. She watched him get on the elevator and then watched as the doors slid closed. Then she turned and walked over to Robin.   
  
“Hey. What’s the matter?”   
  
Robin shrugged. “I just hate it here sometimes. You know how everyone’s so territorial and insists they are always right at the expense of patient care.”   
  
Eve nodded. “I know the feeling. But what were you doing in PEDs? You could get in major trouble for that.”   
  
“I know, but it was worth it. Because if it saves that baby’s life …”   
  
“Robin, Robin, you’re rambling,” Eve said, touching the other doctor’s arm. “Can you tell me what’s going on?”   
  
Robin explained that she had seen a baby boy who she was sure could die if they didn’t get immediate medical treatment and that the intern working in the nursery had flat-out refused to consider any serious diagnosis.   
  
“Okay, okay, we’ll figure something out,” Eve said. “I’ll help you.”   
  
“Thanks but what can you do?” Robin asked, staring at her with misty eyes.   
  
Eve shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe we can talk to someone. Like Dr. Devlin …”   
  
“He won’t listen to me. You heard the way he chewed me out for even being in there just now.”   
  
“Maybe I could talk to him …” Eve offered with a sheepish smile.   
  
Robin wondered suddenly if there was any truth to the rumors going around that Eve and Dr. Devlin were fucking like rabbits (in Patrick Drake’s crude words). But Robin didn’t really care at the moment. If Eve could help, then Robin welcomed it.   
  
“Okay I’d appreciate that,” Robin said.   
  
Eve nodded. “I’ll page you to let you know what happens.” Eve reached out for Robin’s arm as she started to walk away. “Just so you know, Robin, I’ve heard the rumors that are going around about me and Dr. Devlin but they’re not …”   
  
Robin shook her head. “It's okay. You never have to explain yourself to me,” she said sincerely.   
  
Eve nodded. “I just don’t want everyone thinking I’m getting special favors or something. It’s just Dr. Devlin’s specialty is cancer research and that’s what I’m most interested in because my adoptive mother had breast cancer and nearly died ...” Eve’s voice trailed off. “Anyway, I’ll talk to you soon …”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Eve straightened her lab coat trying to look as professional and dignified as she could to plead Robin’s case. She knocked on Dr. Devlin’s door and he called out _“come in”._   
  
Eve opened the door and peeked her head inside. He was sitting at his desk looking at a chart and put it aside when he saw her. “Can I help you, Dr. Lambert?”   
  
“I am sorry to bother you, Doctor. It’s just that Dr. Scorpio had a very good reason for being in that nursery and because of her this hospital could save a life and avoid a major lawsuit in the process.”   
  
He cocked his head to the side. “I’m listening…”   
  
Eve explained everything to Ian that Robin had told her. “The baby could die, Dr. Devlin, if we don’t help him. Robin was only trying to help. Can you at least take a look at the baby for a moment?”   
  
Ian nodded. “Of course,” he said. He was thinking that under the circumstances he could hardly say no, especially after losing his own son so tragically the way he had.   
  
And in addition, Dr. Lambert made a mighty persuasive case with her earnest words and smile. But Ian was first and foremost a doctor, and he had joined the ranks of physicians everywhere to save lives and that was just what he always did if he possibly could.   
  
“Thanks for informing me,” he said and grabbing his lab coat, hurried out of the office, leaving her to turn off the lights and shut the door.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
“Closing time, you don’t have to go home …” Patrick Drake crooned in a horrible singing voice as he pulled off his scrub top and changed into a clean long-sleeve shirt. The interns’ shift had finally come to an end and they were all looking forward to their next destinations.   
  
Patrick turned and looked at Robin who was pulling on a tee-shirt over jeans. “Look away right now, Dr. Drake, or I’ll do a little testical-ectomy right now with just the plastic knife in my lunch bag.”   
  
“Touchy, touchy,” Patrick said, but was grinning as he turned away. “I thought you’d be celebrating.”   
  
“Celebrating what exactly?” Robin said.   
  
“The beauty of life,” Patrick joked. “No, seriously, the way you saved that baby’s life today.”   
  
“What are you talking about?”   
  
“Don’t be so humble, Dr. Scorpio,” Chris piped in. “We all know how you swept in with your red Supergirl cape and saved the day.”   
  
“If you were anymore bitter, Ramsey, we could pickle you,” Joe shot back as he laced his tennis shoes.   
  
“No, I seriously don’t know what any of you are talking about,” Robin insisted.   
  
“Dr. Devil himself went to check up on that baby you said had a murmur and sure enough it was tetralogy of fallot with pulmonary atresia. You pretty much saved his life,” Joe said in admiration.   
  
“Oh please. Anyone could have done that,” Chris snapped. “She’s not Mother Freaking Theresa.”   
  
“For once, I agree with Dr. Ramsey,” Robin said demurely. “I was just doing my job.”   
  
“Well you did it well,” Patrick said admiringly. “So well that you deserve a celebratory drink with me at The Recovery Room.”   
  
Robin shook her head. “No thanks.” She turned to Joe. “Want a ride home?”   
  
Patrick looked startled but pasted on a forced grin.   
  
“Sure,” Joe said and they walked out.   
  
Patrick shook his head. “What the hell does she see in that Neanderthal?” He demanded when they were out of earshot.   
  
“Better question - what does he see in her?” Chris retorted.   
  
“Bite yourself, Ramsey,” Patrick snapped.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Eve found herself at Dr. Devlin’s office door for the second time in the past five hours. She knocked and once again, he bade her to come inside.   
  
“Hello there,” he said, smiling when she entered.   
  
“Hi,” she said with a grin. “I just wanted to thank you for what you did for that baby and …”   
  
“No thanks necessary,” Ian said, waving his hand dismissively. “I’d like to take the credit for my brilliance on this one but Dr. Scorpio gets the hero crown for today. I’ll take it back from her tomorrow.”   
  
Eve laughed. “Okay well I’ll be going …” She really didn’t want to go but had no reason to stay.   
  
“Okay …” Ian said. Then, as she was turning to leave, he called to her. “Dr. Lambert?”   
  
“Eve,” she reminded him, turning back to face him with a little smile on her face.   
  
He grinned. “Eve, I could use some help filing some charts. I know its demeaning to even ask but –"   
  
“I’d be happy to help,” Eve said. “What do you need me to do?”   
  
“First you can start by shutting the door,” Ian said with a little grin.   
  
Eve closed the door. “Done,” she said, walking over to him.  


_**TO BE CONTINUED.** _


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3: G &GNO (aka Girls and Guys Night Out)  
  
A cool autumn breeze was in the air as Robin and Bridget hurriedly crossed the street to “The Recovery Room” - the popular go-to-bar after a long day of work for the over-worked and underpaid employees of Seattle Mercy Hospital. Robin hadn’t been to “The Room”, as it was called for short, before but had been goaded there by Patrick tonight because she wanted to prove that he was wrong when he had said that she never had any fun.   
  
She remembered their conversation vividly that morning as they dressed in the coed locker-room.   
_  
“You should let me take you out sometime, Dr. Scorpio,” Patrick said as he laced his shoes.  
  
“I would rather be bound, gagged and thrown in front of a speeding train,” Robin retorted.  
  
“You have no sense of fun, Robin,” he said. “When was the last time you did something crazy and spontaneous?”  
  
“What makes you think I haven’t? Is it because I take my job seriously and you don’t?” She said pointedly as she hurriedly tugged on her scrub top, keenly aware that Patrick was watching her.   
  
“And by the way, Dr. Drake, what have I said about watching me dress?”  
  
Patrick shook his head. “I can’t remember,” he said with a brazen laugh.  
  
“One of these days …”  
  
“One of these days you are going to pull that stick out of your ass and have some fun,” he said, standing and walking over to her. “That is if you still know how to. If you ever did, shall I say?”  
  
“I do,” she said; ready to hit him if he came any closer. He had the most annoying, overbearing cologne.  
  
“Then why don’t you come to ‘The Room’ tonight, cut loose, and have a few beers on me?”  
  
“Do you mean that literally?”  
  
Patrick grinned at her. “I do if you’re interested.”   
  
She threw her hairbrush at him but he managed to sidestep her aim and it toppled harmlessly to the linoleum floor. “Go away.”  
  
“‘The Room’ tonight, Robin. Come there. I want to see if you really can do anything remotely fun.”  
  
“Fine, fine, Dr. Drake,” she said. “And don’t call me Robin!”_  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Robin and Bridget walked into the bar and immediately began to cough and sputter on the smoke inside. “I thought smoking indoors was illegal everywhere now,” Bridget said, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
“Not at this dump apparently,” Robin said. “It's no wonder Patrick likes it so much. There are bound to be a bunch of drunken, smoking, barfly type women just ripe for the taking.”  
  
Bridget couldn’t help but smile. “Do I detect a little hint of jealousy in that voice?” she asked.  
  
Robin glared at her. “First of all, Dr. Forrester, I like you, but you don’t know me well enough to ask that personal of a question and secondly … Hell no!”  
  
Bridget looked a little taken aback and Robin quickly said, “Sorry. It’s just anything to do with that man-child gets under my skin.”  
  
Bridget nodded. “No offense taken.”  
  
They found an empty table and dropped down into two chairs. “Thanks for coming with me, Dr. Forrester,” Robin said.  
  
“It’s Bridget, just Bridget.”  
  
“Okay, Bridget. I needed to come to prove a point to Dr. Drake but I didn’t want to come totally alone. I don’t trust him. Not as far as I can throw him.”  
  
“Speak of the devil,” Bridget said as she saw Patrick sauntering over to their table.  
  
Robin turned in her chair and rolled her eyes. “Yes, speak of the devil himself …”  
  
“Are my ears burning?” Patrick asked, sliding into the chair beside Robin even though he hadn’t been invited to do so.  
  
“I think that’s just your libido,” Robin said and Patrick laughed out loud.  
  
“Did you just make a joke, Dr. Scorpio?” He asked in mock amazement. “What is this world coming to?”  
  
“It's all going to pot actually,” they heard another male voice say behind them.   
  
The girls turned and smiled as Joe Scanlon walked over. Patrick just glared at him. “Who invited him?” he stage whispered to Bridget.  
  
Bridget glared at him and scooted over to the next chair to make room for Joe. “I heard that, Pattycakes,” Joe said.  
  
“Good, then we don’t need to test your hearing ability. Just your brainwaves,” Patrick cackled.  
  
The three others at the table glared at him. “Jesus. This is a tough crowd. I was just joking around,” Patrick claimed.   
  
“Try making a funny joke next time then, Dr. Drake,” Robin said. “Not one that shows you are a total and complete a-” She paused as she noticed an unfamiliar female saunter over and press her hand down on Patrick’s broad shoulder.  
  
The woman whispered something in his ear and then shooting Robin a look that she supposed was an attempt to make her jealous (it so did not work!), Patrick stood and walked away from the table with the petite blonde.  
  
“What an ass,” Joe said. “What a complete jerk.”  
  
“You are too nice, Joe. I have much more colorful words for that … thing,” Robin sputtered.   
  
“Just ignore him. Maybe he’ll just float away,” Bridget said. “I mean he’s cute and all but he’s a real pompous jerk.”  
  
“Speaking of pompous jerks, look who just walked in,” Robin moaned. They all turned to witness Chris Ramsey saunter into the smoky bar like he owned the place.   
  
“Please, please let me become invisible,” Robin said. “I hate that guy.”  
  
“Worse than Patrick?” Bridget asked.  
  
“Yeah cause Patrick’s dumb and ass-y but Chris is mean and ass-y. A bad combination in my book,” Robin answered.  
  
“Well we’ll stand up for you,” Bridget said.   
  
“Definitely,” Joe agreed. “I’d like to pound his weasely ass into the floor any day of the week.”  
  
“It’s not necessary,” Robin said. “I can hold my own. He just annoys me.”  
  
“He’s really jealous of you, Robin,” Bridget said.  
  
“Why? What have I done to deserve that?”  
  
“You are the best damn doctor at Mercy,” Joe said. “That includes the Dr. Boardman’s and Dr. Devlin’s of the world.”  
  
“I totally agree,” Bridget said.  
  
Robin smiled half-heartedly. “Thanks, but don’t flatter me. I don’t want my head to get as big as Chris’s.”  
  
Chris suddenly looked up from the bar where he had been ordering a martini and winked devilishly at Robin. “Does he have bat sonar ears or something?” Robin demanded.  
  
“Well he is a bloodsucker,” Joe said.   
  
They all laughed.   
  
Just then, Joe’s cell phone buzzed and he glanced at it. “Hey I’ve got to take this,” Joe said. “I’ll be right back. If Chris tries to start anything, let me know and I’ll handle him.”  
  
Bridget and Robin nodded. “Will do,” Robin said. “But we can take him.”  
  
Chris grabbed his martini off the bar and walked over. “Hello, ladies,” he said to the three of them, including Joe.  
  
Joe went to slug him but Robin stood between them. “Joe, just go and make your phone call. We can always move to the other side of the room and away from this Neanderthal.”  
  
Joe shook his head. “You sure?”  
  
“Yeah, go ahead,” Bridget said.  
  
“Get to steppin’, Scanlon,” Ramsey said. Joe glared at him and walked away.  
  
Chris immediately slid into his just vacated chair. “Can you believe that loser?” Chris asked, sipping his martini.   
  
“I can’t believe _you,”_ Robin said. “What the hell is your problem? Why can’t you just leave us all alone?”  
  
“Robin, I didn’t know you were coming here tonight. I also didn’t know that you owned this place so you cannot force me to leave.”  
  
“No, but _we_ can leave,” Robin said. She grabbed her stuff off the table and she and Bridget walked to the other side of the room. “Is he following us?” Robin asked.  
  
Bridget shook her head. “No, some barfly just walked over and is hitting on him.”  
  
“That should keep him occupied for a whole two seconds. As soon as he opens his fat mouth, she’ll be running for the hills.”  
  
“Maybe not,” Bridget said as she watched said barfly take Chris by the hand. They walked out the door together.  
  
“He’s got to be paying her,” Robin couldn’t help but say and Bridget burst out laughing.   
  
“God that was so bad!” Robin said but couldn’t help but laugh as well.  
  
“I’ll go get us some drinks,” Bridget said.  
  
“Okay, but I’m buying,” Robin said. “I dragged you to this hellhole so it’s the least I can do.”  
  
“No worries. I’ve got it.” Bridget put her purse over her shoulder. “What do you feel like drinking?”  
  
“Oh I’ll be wild,” Robin giggled. “I’ll have an imported beer.”  
  
Bridget grinned. “Oh, Dr. Scorpio, you are so brazen.” They both chuckled and Bridget walked away leaving Robin to glance around.  
  
She recognized a ton of people from the hospital but they all seemed to be congregating by their chosen profession. Nurses with nurses; doctors with doctors; medical assistants with medical assistants and so on …  
  
Robin heard a familiar voice calling her name and groaned as Patrick sauntered back over. “That was quick.”  
  
Patrick nodded and grinned. “I can be quick when I want to be, though I prefer to take my time.”  
  
Robin pulled a face. “Oh you’re disgusting.”  
  
“Admit it, Dr. Scorpio, I’m turning you on.”  
  
“Dr. Drake, do you know the meaning of the words ‘sexual harassment’?”  
  
“It's not harassment if you want it.”  
  
Robin balled up a napkin and threw it at him. It sailed over his head and he just chuckled.   
  
She just groaned.  
  
Bridget brought over their drinks and set Robin’s in front of her. “You found us, I see, Dr. Drake,” she said.  
  
“They always return to the scene of the crime,” Robin said wryly and took a drink of her beer.  
  
Bridget leaned over and pointed across the room. “You’re never going to believe who just walked in with Dr. Devlin.”  
  
“Who?” Robin asked and turned to see her fellow intern Eve Lambert walk into the bar with Dr. Devlin (or “Dr. Devil” as he was known to everyone but himself). They were dressed in regular clothes and were smiling and laughing together.  
  
“Something is definitely going on there,” Patrick said. He scratched his chin. “Ohmigod! I just realized something.”  
  
“What?” Robin asked.  
  
“I just remembered where I’ve seen Eve before.”  
  
“In your wet dreams?” Robin snarked.  
  
“There too,” Patrick said with a dirty grin. “No, she was some lingerie model.”  
  
“Yeah right. In your fantasies.”  
  
“No, I’m serious,” Patrick said. He smirked. “In fact, I think she might have gone braless in a picture a time or two.”  
  
Robin shook her head. “Well you would know. I can imagine you have a stack of those magazines under your bed at home.”  
  
“No, Dr. Scorpio, I don’t need them. I’ve got the real thing,” he said as another woman waved him over.  
  
Robin just rolled her eyes as he sauntered away.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Ian set a drink down in front of Eve. “Cosmo - just like you ordered,” he said flashing her that irresistible grin of his.  
  
Eve smiled. “Thanks.”   
  
Ian slid into the seat across from her, noting the way her dark eyes were traveling all over the place. “Something interesting that you’re looking at?” he asked.  
  
“No. I just can’t help but notice that like, half the hospital is here tonight.”  
  
“Worried about more rumors, I’d bet,” Ian said, taking a sip of his beer. It was funny because she would have pegged him for the martini type - or at least the vodka-drinking type; but truthfully, he continued to surprise her day after day. Everyone called him Dr. Devil behind his back, said he was an unfeeling, stiff asshole, but she had witnessed his care and concern when with a patient. She had noticed that he was gentle with her and understanding if she didn’t know something she should have known. He was a regular Jekyll and Hyde.  
  
“Kind of,” Eve admitted.  
  
“I say let them talk. We both know nothing is happening between us, right?” Ian said, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
“Right …”  
  
“I mean nothing is happening is it, Eve?”  
  
“No, no of course not,” Eve said. Nothing may be happening for Ian but a lot was happening for her. Just the way he looked at her with those dark blue eyes of his made her slick with desire for him. She wouldn’t admit it unless he admitted it first though. Even as much as she would like nothing more than to climb across the table right into his lap and lay a big kiss on his full, warm lips.  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts, hoping he could not see the desire for him etched on her face. “Anyway,” she said. “Thanks for bringing me. This was really nice of you.”  
  
“It was nice of you to join me, Eve. It’s not every night that this old doctor gets to walk into a crowded place with a beautiful woman on his arm.” He sighed. “I know that was inappropriate but I’m not going to pretend I don’t find you attractive.”  
  
Eve laughed. “Good because then I don’t have to pretend I don‘t feel the same way.”  
  
Ian chuckled. “So you agree you’re beautiful?”  
  
Eve giggled. “No I meant you are …”  
  
He nodded. “Yeah I know what you meant and thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
Eve saw two medical assistants walk by their table whispering and pointing at her and Ian and she blushed a little.   
  
“Don’t look so guilty, Eve,” he said. “You’ve done nothing to be ashamed of. Let me them talk. It doesn’t hurt anyone.”  
  
“I know, it’s just I want to be taken seriously for a change. When people look at me, sometimes all they see is my past or my -” she gestured to her full chest.  
  
Ian nodded. “Well rise above that. Show them you’re tougher than they imagined. And you are tough, Eve. You’re a little firecracker actually.”  
  
Eve smiled. “You think so?”  
  
He nodded. “I know so.”


End file.
